le paradis d'un gangster
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: CHAPITRE 4 DISPONIBLE!Draco Malfoy, 16 ans, est le fils fauteur de troubles d’un boss coriace, Lucius Malfoy. L’homme de main de Lucius, Severus Snape, est chargé d’engager un garde du corps pour le jeune Draco. Ils finissent par embaucher un jeune homme
1. Prologue

Waïe ! Pitié, ne me tuez pas… ce n'est pas la suite de The rider, mais le prologue d'une autre histoire que j'ai beaucoup aimé et dont je viens de commencer la traduction de retour d'Allemagne…

Venons-en donc aux formalités : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (ils sont à J.K.Rowlings) et l'histoire non plus, puisqu'elle est à Ducky Nay Nay que je tiens à remercier chaleureusement pour m'avoir autorisé la traduction…J'espère que vous apprécierez autant l'histoire que moi. Comme pour The rider, le plus de reviews il y a, le plus rapide paraîtront les chapitres suivants…sachant qu'en janvier, je ne peux dire quand j'updaterai pour cause de partiels durant trois semaines.

Traduction par Madhatter Hi-chan (pour ceux et celles qui ont lu ma première traduction, ils comprendront pourquoi je dis être folle et en même temps sadique)

Entrons enfin dans le vif du sujet et bonne lecture ! (pitié, review… fais les yeux de chien battu)

Ah et j'oubliais : Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes !

_Résumé : Draco Malfoy, 16 ans, est le fils fauteur de troubles d'un boss coriace, Lucius Malfoy. L'homme de main de Lucius, Severus Snape, est chargé d'engager un garde du corps pour le jeune Draco. Ils finissent par embaucher un jeune homme de 20 ans, appelé Harry Potter. Ce dernier arrivera-t-il à les garder, Draco et lui, en vie ou finira-t-il par tuer lui-même le jeune blond ?_

ATTENTION ! CECI EST UN SLASH YAOI, AU, AVEC DE LA VIOLENCE ! ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR ET QUITTEZ DONC LA PAGE SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CE TYPE D'HISTOIRES ! NE VENEZ PAS VOUS PLAINDRE APRÈS !

_Petites indications : AU, avec cependant de la magie. L'auteur a fait Harry plus vieux que Draco de 4 ans par soucis de réalisme : il ne peut être protégé par quelqu'un de 16 ans._

_De plus, j'ai gardé les noms anglais et ferais un tableau de correspondance si besoin est. Bonne lecture et venez dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci !_ Hi-chan

**Le paradis d'un gangster**

**Prologue**

Le soleil venait juste de disparaître derrière l'horizon quand la pluie commença à labourer le sol dur et infertile. Le son de pas pressés sur le sol boueux pouvait être entendu, accompagné d'une respiration lourde et oppressée, dans une forêt toute proche. La femme qui courrait regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux bleu pâle élargis par l'anxiété et la peur. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient autour de son visage blafard, sa robe d'un bleu chaud collant à son corps fin et élégant à cause de la pluie.

Elle regarda devant elle encore une fois et retint un cri de frayeur quand elle vit cinq silhouettes masquées devant elle. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et commençait à reculer lorsqu'elle heurta le torse musclé d'un homme. Rapidement, elle se dégagea, haletante à la vue des démoniaques yeux rouges.

« Voldemort ! » siffla-t-elle, la colère supprimant momentanément la peur. C'était l'ennemi numéro un de la famille Malfoy… Voldemort et ses saloperies de Mangemorts. « Comment osez-vous pénétrer dans cette propriété ! C'est celle de mon mari ! Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ! ». Elle redressa fièrement son fin menton, rétrécissant ses yeux bleu glacier et fixant l'homme qui était plus pâle qu'elle-même.

L'homme effrayant fit un pas en avant pour saisir une mèche de ses fins cheveux, les faisant glisser dans ses doigts crochus. « Tu oses me parler ainssssi, Narcissssa ? ». La femme retira brusquement sa tête et continua à le fixer avant que son regard ne frémisse en le voyant sortir sa baguette. « Pauvre fille… tu aurais dû rejoindre ta sœur… ». Une femme d'approximativement la taille de Narcissa prit place au côté de Voldemort et retira sa capuche, révélant un physique très beau, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux perçants : Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur de Narcissa Malfoy.

« Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse, chère sœur. » cracha presque Bellatrix sortant sa propre baguette et la pointant en direction du cœur de sa sœur.

Narcissa eut un sourire arrogant, levant le menton en signe de défi. « Si tu veux me tuer, fais le donc. ». Elle baissa les bras et se tint le plus noblement possible sous la pluie battante. « Cependant, mon mari te poursuivra. Tu peux compter là-dessus, chère sœur et il ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il t'aura vue… »

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Un éclair de lumière verte traversa la sombre et calme forêt, un bruit mou suivant l'extinction de la lumière.

Les yeux de Narcissa Malfoy fixaient le ciel, morts.

Voldemort siffla, giflant le visage de Bellatrix et la faisant tomber au sol avec un faible cri. « Pauvre folle ! T'avais-je demandé de tuer la pute de Malfoy ? ». Il agrippa une pleine poignée de cheveux de Bellatrix, la faisant crier une fois de plus de douleur. « Je pourrais t'envoyer la rejoindre…mais je ne le ferais pas. Je te ferais payer ta faute lorsque nous serons rentrés à mon manoir. ». Il la relâcha, la faisant tomber avant de regarder les cinq autres Mangemorts qui l'avaient accompagné. « Venez ! ». Il transplana alors à son manoir dans un POP grave qui fut bientôt suivi de six autres, personne ne regardant le corps à terre.

« NON ! ». Lucius Malfoy, chef de l'un des principaux clans du Monde Magique, fixait furieusement son « conseiller » et meilleur ami, Severus Snape. Severus Snape était un homme grand et pâle aux gras cheveux noirs et yeux couleur charbon. Lequel Severus acquiesça sombrement, aussi choqué par la mauvaise nouvelle que Lucius.

« Je suis désolé… ils ont trouvé le corps dans les bois juste derrière le manoir. Elle a été assassinée par le moyen d'un sortilège de mort. ». Il soupira, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux, regardant son patron et ami. Lucius retomba lourdement dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, son visage abattu caché dans ses mains pâles. Son physique était proche de celui de Narcissa. Cheveux et visage pâles, les traits pointus. Mais alors que les yeux de Narcissa étaient bleu glacier, le siens étaient d'un gris métallique. Severus soupira lourdement et s'assit dans une chaise pas loin de son vieil ami. « Comment comptes-tu l'apprendre à Draco ? »

Lucius fronça les sourcils, pensant à son fils unique et héritier. Il aimait le garçon comme il avait aimé, et aimait toujours, la mère de celui-ci. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où des sorciers et sorcières avaient dit que Draco était sa réplique exacte… alors qu'en fait, il tenait plus de Narcissa. Il soupira, se frottant les tempes. Parfois il se demandait si cela valait le coup… d'être quelqu'un d'aussi important que lui l'était. il avait tant gagné…mais aussi tant perdu. Comme sa chère femme… « Je lui dirais, en temps voulu. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, Severus.». Il leva le regard.

Encore plus blafard, Severus acquiesça, croisant ses mains sur les genoux alors qu'il regardait son ami.

« Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour toi, Lucius, tu le sais. Et que puis-je donc faire ? »

Lucius se leva, allant regarder par une des nombreuses fenêtres de style gothique de son bureau. « Je veux que tu trouves un garde du corps pour Draco. Quelqu'un avec assez de talent pour que mon fils soit protégé…Quelqu'un qui ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres et qui me soit loyal. » Il croisa les mains dans le dos, ne regardant pas Severus alors que son vieil ami se levait après avoir approuvé.

« Je reviendrais aussi… le plus vite possible. ». Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs se retourna et sortit de la pièce dans une envolée de robes noires, donnant ainsi un air dramatique à sa sortie.

Lucius soupira, la tête reposant contre la fenêtre, alors qu'il permettait à deux larmes de rouler le long de son pâle visage. « Narcissa…je te vengerais…et je protégerais Draco de mon mieux…je te le jure ! » Il prit alors une grande respiration, essayant de se préparer, avant de s'essuyer le visage et d'aller à la porte de son bureau pour appeler un elfe de maison. La timide créature apparut devant lui et s'inclina si profondément que son nez touchait le sol. « Allez chercher Draco pour moi. Dites lui que c'est urgent. ». L'elfe répondit d'un faible « Oui, Maître. » avant de disparaître avec un petit POP. Il était temps de révéler à Draco ce qui était arrivé à sa mère.

Alors, verdict ? Pitié, utilisez le petit bouton en bas à gauche… Désolée pour s'il y a des fautes dans la traduction, mais je n'ai pas de dictionnaire là où je suis actuellement, mais je pense avoir fait quelque chose de correct.

Et encore JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

Hi-chan


	2. information

**Pour information, j'ai commencé un groupe sur yahoo. Passez donc le voir ! **

**Merci **

**l'adresse est dans mon profil!**

**Hi-chan**


	3. Chapitre 1

Une porte s'entrouvre… Tiens… eh oui, pour votre plus grand plaisir, je suis de retour ! Le diable est sorti de sa boîte ! Vous n'y croyiez plus, n'est ce pas ? Je m'excuse auprès de tous mes lecteurs pour le retard que j'ai pu prendre jusqu'à maintenant, mais les choses devraient aller mieux dans une semaine et demie quand j'aurai fini mes dossiers de Master. Donc aux alentours du 18 – 20 juin attendez vous à la suite de The rider et d'Interactions chimiques. Il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps pour Wieso tut es dann so weh et Le cycle du tisseur de rêves pour cause de panne d'inspiration et je tiens à ne pas les bâcler.

Normalement, après, je devrais pouvoir updater toutes les deux semaines pour chaque traduction et un peu plus pour les histoires que j'écris car elles me prennent plus de temps.

Passons aux reviews :

Sahada : Contente que ça te plaise.

Eliwan : Génial ? Merci ! Je suis désolée de mettre la suite si tard et j'espère que tu me pardonneras ! En plus, ayant fini les examens depuis peu, je devrais pouvoir updater plus souvent.

Jadeeeeeeeeee : Et une suite toute fraîche ! (je viens à peine de finir la traduction)

Hannange : Contente que tu trouves l'histoire bien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le prologue.

Serpentis-Draco : Pas mal seulement ? M'enfin bon, j'espère que tu azpprécieras plus la suite !

Demoniac cat's : Et une suite, une !

Onalurca : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Maria : Un Lucius pas vraiment gentil, mais pas vraiment méchant non plus, c'est bien, n'est ce pas ?

Black Némesis : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! En passant, j'adore tes fics.

Griffounette : Enfin la suite ! (baisse la tête de honte du retard…)

Zoomalfoy : Merci pour les compliments et les encouragements ! Et c'est vrai qu'imaginer un Harry de vingt ans… BBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

Nee Chan et Chana : Si Narcissa est morte, c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire… Mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule mort qu'il y ait à déplorer.

Ludie : Merci pour tes compliments… Pour le fait que je fais les traductions quasiment sans dico, c'est que j'ai eu un très bon prof d'anglais… (sans lequel je ne pourrais pas lire autant de fics…) Pour information, le slash arrivera lentement.

Zaz : Bien que Riry eit vingt ans, j'espère qu'il te plait quand même (et puis on ne peut imaginer qu'un garçon de seize ans soit garde du corps…) Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, l'histoire n'est pas finie…

Nith-Haiah Adaluria: Désolée! (SNIF) Voilà seulement maintenant la suite…

Sinon, par pitié, laissez moi vos commentaires et suggestions ou tout ce qui vous passe par la tête car ça m'encouragera à mettre la suite plus vite ! (je suis en vacances donc je fais ce que je veux…)

**Le paradis d'un gangster**

**Chapitre 1**

Knockturn Alley n'avait absolument jamais été considérée comme un endroit fréquentable. Les « bons » sorciers de la Lumière ne passaient que rarement dans cet endroit dégoutant et humide. Cependant, si vous aviez vingt ans et que vous vous ennuyiez… vous pouviez très bien vous trouver dans une rue telle que Knockturn Alley.

Un jeune homme très décoiffé aux cheveux noir corbeau marchait prudemment dans l'allée sombre. Il n'avait échoué ici que peu de fois, la plupart du temps quand il était perdu ou qu'il s'ennuyait… un peu comme maintenant.

Peu de temps auparavant, il s'était arrêté devant un magasin de poisons, juste pour regarder, puis aussi devant un magasin totalement illégal de Magie Noire (qui, il devait l'avouer, avait des choses plutôt intéressantes). Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, pinçant les lèvres alors qu'il regardait à nouveau devant lui. Il était sûr d'être suivi… mais ne savait pas par qui. Il sortit une main de ses poches, ajusta ses lunettes cerclées sur son visage avant de faire courir une main dans ses cheveux noirs puis de la remettre dans sa poche, la main droite serrée sur sa baguette.

Et il était effectivement suivi. En effet, Severus suivait le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, tout en gardant ses distances même s'il était sûr d'avoir été repéré depuis un moment.

Après avoir quitté Malfoy Manor, il avait rejoint directement un de ses informateurs. Il s'était souvenu que quelques années auparavant avait eu lieu un autre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il tenait à savoir qui en avait été vainqueur. Il pensait que celui qui avait réussi à l'emporter malgré les difficultés serait au moins à moitié compétent pour protéger Draco. Mais être compétent ne suffisait pas, il voulait le meilleur. Un Malfoy avait toujours le meilleur, avait il entendu dire Lucius à Draco une fois et il ne donnerait rien d'autre que le meilleur à l'adolescent.

Après avoir découvert que le vainqueur était un jeune homme du nom d'Harry Potter, il avait interrogé ses sources qui lui avaient rapporté qu'Harry Potter avait remporté aussi diverses compétitions de duel. Il avait découvert en plus que ce Harry Potter était aussi numéro un des duellistes d'Europe et numéro trois dans le monde.

Il semblait donc être pour Severus la personne parfaite pour protéger quelqu'un d'aussi enclin à se mettre dans les ennuis que Draco. Prudemment, il se rapprocha du jeune homme. Il lui avait été demandé de prendre le meilleur et ce jeune homme était définitivement un des meilleurs. Après avoir rassemblé les informations, il avait informé Lucius de ce qu'il avait découvert sur Harry Potter et son ami lui avait alors donné le feu vert pour recruter le jeune homme. Doucement, il s'approcha jusqu'à être juste derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Lentement, il sortit sa baguette la pointant dans le dos de l'autre. « Venez avec moi… Monsieur Potter. »

Harry fut surpris, en premier lieu, de sentir une baguette dans son dos et, en second lieu, d'avoir quelqu'un connaissant son nom lui demander de le suivre dans une rue obscure. Il se laissa conduire puis recula de quelques pas avant de sortir sa baguette, la pointant vers l'homme plus grand, qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un vampire. « Qui êtes vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Severus brossa ses robes et remis sa baguette dans l'étui dissimulé dans sa manche. Il jeta un regard appuyé à Harry avant de sortir un vieux Daily Prophet. « Prenez ceci et vous le découvrirez. » Il regarda l'homme aux yeux émeraude observer avec curiosité le journal avant de tendre une main hésitante et de le toucher.

Les deux hommes se sentirent tirés par le nombril et il apparurent dans un bureau de style gothique. Harry pouvait difficilement croire à la stupidité dont il venait de faire preuve. Qui viendrait prendre un Portkey (qui de plus était probablement illégal) ? Eh bien… apparemment, lui. Mais il était curieux de nature. Ce qui expliquait, en partie du moins, comment il avait pu se mettre dans tant d'embrouilles alors qu'il était encore à l'école. Il regarda autour de lui avec un mélange de curiosité et d'admiration. La pièce était grande, probablement plus que son appartement dans le Londres moldu. Des livres recouvraient deux des quatre murs, l'un des deux autres étant en fait constitué d'une gigantesque fenêtre devant laquelle se trouvait un grand bureau en chêne derrière lequel était assis un homme aux cheveux très clairs, à la peau pale et aux yeux les plus froids qu'Harry ait pu voir de toute son existence.

« Monsieur Harry Potter… asseyez vous, s'il vous plaît. » Harry acquiesça humblement et s'assit prudemment dans une des chaises devant l'homme. Il eut un déclic… c'était Lucius Malfoy ! _Bon dieu… je suis assis devant un des boss du monde sorcier… je ne pense pas avoir fait quoique ce soit pour en énerver un… Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ?_ Harry, mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de Malfoy, se tortilla sur sa chaise.

« Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi Severus vous a amené ici.» déclara Lucius désignant Severus alors que le sorcier aux cheveux noir d'encre se plaçait à côté de son ami. « Ma femme, comme je suis sûr que le Daily Prophet l'a relaté, a été assassinée. » Il croisa les doigts et s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil en cuir alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme en face de lui. « Et je suis sûr que vous savez que j'ai un fils. »

Harry acquiesça doucement. Il l'avait lu dans le journal du matin avant son petit « voyage ». Mentalement, il se demanda comment la presse avait pu se procurer l'information aussi rapidement, mais après tout, c'était la presse. « J'en ai entendu parler, Sir.» il ne savait pas comment s'adresser à Malfoy, comment devait-on s'adresser au chef d'une des plus grandes organisations du crime du monde magique ? « Sir » semblait convenir pour Harry.

Cela devait être la bonne réponse car l'homme à la peau claire sourit froidement. « Oui, bien… j'ai entendu parler de vos multiples… succès. » Il s'arrêta et se pencha en avant. « Numéro Un des duellistes d'Europe… plutôt impressionnant. » Harry acquiesça lentement, peu sûr de où la conversation le menait. « J'ai une… proposition… de job pour vous, Monsieur Potter. »

Il fallu un moment pour qu'Harry comprenne ce qui venait d'être dit. « Vous voulez dire… que vous voulez que je travaille pour vous ? Mais vous êtes un Parrain ! » Lucius et Severus rirent tout bas, le sourire cynique précédent toujours présent.

« Oui, je le suis. Mais je suis aussi un père qui s'inquiète pour son fils. Il a tendance à attirer les ennuis. » Il soupira, ayant vraiment l'air d'un père inquiet. « Il a besoin d'un garde du corps. Surtout après ce qui est arrivé à… ma femme, Narcissa. »

Harry acquiesça même s'il grimaçait un peu. « Mais… qu'est ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? » « Eh bien, Monsieur Potter » Severus roula des yeux alors qu'il croisait ses mains dans le dos. « Je vous aurais cru plus intelligent que ça. Vous êtes le Numéro Un des duellistes d'Europe… vous avez gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ainsi que nombre de compétitions de duel. Que pensez-vous que le besoin du jeune Malfoy d'un garde du corps ait à faire avec vous ? »

Harry s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais été parmi les plus brillants étudiants à Hogwarts. Mais en additionnant les informations, il ne put retenir sa surprise. « Vous… vous voulez que je… protège votre fils ? »

Monsieur Malfoy acquiesça et, se penchant en avant, poussa un contrat devant le jeune homme surpris. « Effectivement. J'espère que vous serez d'accord… cela paye bien. Et… à ce que j'ai pu voir dans votre dossier scolaire… vous aimez l'aventure. »

Harry hocha humblement la tête, regarda le contrat puis l'homme en face de lui. « Donc… en gros, je serais le baby-sitter de votre fils ? » Il observa Monsieur Malfoy qui acquiesçait. « Et je devrais le protéger, quitte à risquer ma vie ? » Monsieur Malfoy acquiesça une fois de plus.

Harry sourit, il avait toujours aimé les défis. Il parcourut rapidement le contrat, remarquant tout ce qu'il avait déjà demandé. « D'accord, j'accepte. »

Il signa le contrat rapidement. De toute façon, il était à la recherche d'un emploi. Et puis… cela pourrait être amusant de veiller sur un adolescent de seize ans. « Content de voir que vous acceptez, Monsieur Potter. « Lucius claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut, s'inclinant très bas devant son maître. « Appelez Draco pour moi… dites lui que nous avons… un invité. » Il savait que son fils était fâché, qu'il l'était depuis un moment… qu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Mais il était fort… il réussirait à s'en tirer. Du moins… Lucius l'espérait.


	4. Chapter 2

J'ai honte… je vous ai fait patienter très longtemps… en plus, je vous avais promis quelque chose pour le 16 et je l'ai pas fait… Bref, à titre d'information, je vais me concentrer sur Le paradis (deux chapitres à ce jour à traduire en plus de celui-ci) puis la traduction du dernier chapitre paru à ce jour de Necessary affection afin de pouvoir par la suite avancer plus rapidement pour les autres fics… Théoriquement, cela devrait dire que pendant trois semaines à un mois, vous aurez uniquement ces deux fics mises à jour. Mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour aller au plus vite. D'ailleurs, comme vous le savez, plus de reviews il y a, plus vite je vais… Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

Hi-chan

PS : les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre… et puis, laissez moi une review pour dire si vous avez apprécié ou non et pourquoi…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Le paradis d'un gangster**

**Chapitre 2**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un jeune homme relativement déprimé était assis dans l'une des grandes chambres de l'aile familiale de Malfoy Manor. Mais personne ne pouvait en blâmer le dit garçon, après tout, sa mère avait été assassinée moins d'une semaine auparavant. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux raides qui arrivaient à hauteur d'épaule et étaient habituellement tirés en arrière et couverts de gel. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ils pendaient doucement le long de son visage blême.

Sa chambre était élégamment aménagée et en même temps très sombre. Le sol était couvert de larges fourrures blanches. Les murs étaient peints en blanc avec de fins motifs dorés. Trois larges chandeliers étaient pendus au plafond, créant un jeu d'ombres et de lumières dans la pièce.

Mais le jeune homme ne remarqua rien de ceci. Ses yeux bleu gris étaient cerclés de rouge à cause du manque de sommeil et à force d'avoir pleuré, son nez était humide… Il renifla doucement alors qu'il serrait un oreiller contre lui, fixant un mur du regard. Il s'était enveloppé dans les draps en coton de son grand lit, mais il se sentait tout de même frigorifié.

Sa mère était morte.

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait encore pleuré… mais ses yeux étaient asséchés. Oui, il était un égoïste petit arrogant sarcastique (ou du moins, c'était ainsi que l'appelaient certains). Mais il avait adoré sa mère. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui pendant son enfance. La plupart des enfants de Sang Purs étaient élevés par des nounous et des elfes de maison. Mais pas lui… sa mère avait pris soin de lui dès avant sa naissance. Elle lui avait écrit une lettre chaque jour quand il était à Hogwarts.

Un frisson soupiré lui échappa des lèvres.

Elle ne serait plus jamais capable de lui écrire la moindre lettre.

Un faible pop sembla résonner dans la large pièce et une voix tremblante et hésitante sembla retentir trop fort dans son crâne.

« Petit maître ? Maître Draco ? »

Le jeune homme se leva doucement, regardant à côté du large lit et vit un petit elfe de maison habillé d'une taie d'oreiller. « Oui, Dobby ? » Sa voix était faible et cassée. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait renvoyé en l'insultant, mais Dobby avait parfois aidé sa mère et il n'avait pas lénergie suffisante pour crier ou hurler.

« Le jeune maître se sent pas bien ? » murmura Dobby avant de retirer une petite main et de la claquer contre l'autre alors qu'il attendait anxieusement.

Draco secoua négativement la tête, « Seulement fatigué. Voulais tu quelque chose ? » Il était allongé sur le ventre, utilisant sa main comme un oreiller.

« Maître Lucius a demandé que le jeune maître rejoigne Maître Lucius dans son bureau. » déclara doucement Dobby, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant un peu.

Draco acquiesça lentement. « Dis lui que je serais là rapidement, j'ai juste besoin de m'habiller. » Doucement, il se releva, balançant ses jambes hors du lit pour les poser sur le sol couvert de fourrure. Il renvoya l'elfe de maison d'un signe de la main, ce dernier disparaissant dans un faible pop. Il se massa légèrement les tempes, soupirant doucement alors qu'il essayait de faire disparaître son mal de tête dû au manque de sommeil. Il se leva prudemment et marcha jusqu'à son miroir, grimaçant lorsqu'il se vit.

« Très cher, tu as besoin de t'arranger. »

Il acquiesça d'un air absent aux paroles de son reflet, tendant la main pour attraper sa brosse et son gel avant de lentement se donner un air présentable. Après avoir plaqué ses cheveux en arrière grâce au gel, il s'habilla d'une chemise et d'un pantalon blanc. Le blanc était un signe de pureté et il en portait en l'honneur de l'âme pure de sa mère.

Après avoir glissé les pieds dans des pantoufles, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, traversant le grand manoir. Il était facile de se perdre dans Malfoy Manor et Draco s'y perdait encore quelques fois… bien qu'il refuserait de l'admettre. Cela lui pris près de dix minutes pour descendre des escaliers, en monter d'autres et traverser d'innombrables pièces. Il fit un signe de tête en direction des portraits devant lesquels il passait avant de finalement atteindre la large double porte du bureau de son père.

Il frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'observer les trois hommes dans la pièce. Celui qu'il ne… reconnaissait pas… vraiment se tourna et le fixa du regard. Draco fronça les sourcils et pénétra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de croiser les bras devant lui, lançant un regard furieux et semblant affecté. « Vous m'avez demandé ? » Sa voix était sarcastique et teintée d'un accent traînant en même temps, quelque chose qu'il était fier d'avoir perfectionné avant même d'avoir commencé à aller à Hogwarts.

Lucius acquiesça, se levant et faisant signe à son fils de se rapprocher, puis, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, il le tourna pour qu'il se retrouve face à l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Draco, voici Harry Potter. »

Le nom fut accolé au visage, Pansy en avait parlé à n'en plus finir à l'école. « Je sais. » Il l'avait aussi vu dans le top dix des célibataires d'Europe du Witch Weekly. Draco avait toujours été gêné d'entendre parler du « Génial Harry Potter ». L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène était déjà à Hogwarts quand Draco avait commencé sa scolarité. Il était alors à Gryffondor en quatrième année. « Qu'a-t-il à avoir à faire ici ? » Il n'avait jamais réellement parlé à son aîné lorsque celui-ci était encore à Hogwarts et n'avait fait que le croiser quelques fois dans le Hall.

« Draco… » déclara doucement Lucius, plaçant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son fils, les serrant gentiment tout en regardant Harry qui pour l'instant n'avait rien fait d'autre que de fixer Draco du regard, semblant un peu choqué. « J'ai engagé Monsieur Potter. Il va être ton… » il envoya mentalement une prière à Dieu de lui donner la force de supporter l'éclat de colère à venir de son fils, « garde du corps. » finit il rapidement, le corps de son fils se tendant instantanément à l'énoncé de ces derniers mots.

« Pardon ? » la voix de Draco était relativement impassible alors qu'il fixait froidement Potter du regard.

« Il est ton garde du corps. Je ne peux pas toujours être près de toi pour te protéger, Dragon. » il serra encore une fois doucement les épaules de son fils et attendit… cela ne serait plus très long…

« Je n'ai que faire d'un garde du corps ! » il se retourna brusquement, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père, le fixant furieusement du regard, puis il regarda « Oncle » Severus en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur, « tu l'as convaincu de faire ça, n'est ce pas ? » Il n'aurait pas un garde du corps ! Il en connaissait plus en Magie Noire que la moitié des septièmes années de Serpentard… réunis ! Et qui en attendrait moins du fils d'un des Parrains du monde sorcier ?

Severus soupira et fit un signe négatif de la tête. « Non, Draco, je ne l'ai pas fait. C'était son idée… crois moi. » Il regarda le garçon avec appréhension, se demandant brièvement où était la baguette du jeune homme…

Draco fixa Severus du regard puis furieusement se tourna vers Harry, pointant un index en direction de son père. « Savez vous qui il est ? » continua Draco, ne voyant pas (ou ne se préoccupant pas) du regard contrarié que lui adressait son père. « Eh bien ? Le savez vous ? »

Harry dut se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi avait il accepté ce boulot ? Pourquoi avait il été d'accord ? Et pourquoi un garçon aussi désagréable que celui-ci avait il besoin d'un garde du corps ? 'C'est peut être à cause de ça. Ce gamin est un tas d'emmerdes sur pattes' Il s'était assuré de ne pas prononcer ceci à voix haute. Il acquiesça à la question du jeune homme. « Oui, il s'agit de Lucius malfoy. »

Draco approuva rapidement en baissant son bras. « Exactement ! C'est un des parrains sorciers… ce qui signifie qu'il est mauvais ! C'est un homme très très dangereux. Vous aurez peut être à tuer pour me protéger. En êtes vous capable ? Pouvez vous tuer quelqu'un et ensuite dormir paisiblement la même nuit ? »

Severus cligna des yeux, se grattant légèrement le menton, « J'en ai toujours été capable… » Draco, menaçant se tourné vers lui, et le sorcier roula des yeux, « Pas que cela soit important… bien sûr. »

« Exactement. » Il se retourna vers son père, lui lançant un regard suppliant, « Père… » il supplia son père du regard de ne pas lui imposer de garde du corps.

Lucius toucha légèrement l'épaule de son fils, « Draco… tu as besoin d'un garde du corps. Il est le meilleur qu'on puisse trouver. Crois moi. » Ces mots étaient souvent utilisés par Lucius quand il parlait à son fils. L'homme blond soupira mentalement alors que son fils furieux quitta la pièce à pas lourds en claquant la porte derrière lui dans un grand BANG.

Soupirant lourdement, Lucius se tourna vers Harry, lui offrant un petit sourire. « J'espère que vous acceptez toujours de le protéger ? » Il leva un sourcil élégant au regard légèrement… étonné de Potter. Il savait comment son fils était. Il avait un tempérament très vif… et l'avait toujours eu d'aussi loin que Lucius se souvienne. D'habitude, quand les enfants piquaient une colère, ils hurlaient et tapaient du pied. Draco, lui, courait et cassait tout ce qui avait le malheur de lui passer dans les mains, hurlant par la suite et donnant des coups de pieds dans les genoux des gens qu'il voyait. Lucius se souvint avoir été la cible de certains coups de pieds… son fils avait récemment abandonné cette mauvaise habitude et maintenant, il claquait les portes.

« Euh… est il… toujours aussi bruyant ? » demanda Harry doucement, ses yeux émeraude élargis d'étonnement derrière ses lunettes rondes aux verres épais alors qu'il se remémorait le départ mouvementé. Les deux hommes plus âgés sourirent, et Harry se sentit rougir d'embarras. « Je crois que cela signifie que oui… »

Lucius fit un signe de tête à Severus qui sortit sa baguette. « Severus va placer un enchantement sur vous qui vous permettra de sentir où est Draco en permanence. » Portant la main à poche, il en sortit un bracelet qu'il lança à l'homme plus jeune. C'était l'un de ces bracelets à la mode formés de plusieurs chaînes en argent. « Vous pouvez transfigurer ceci en ce que vous voulez. C'est un Portkey qui vous amènera directement auprès de Draco en cas d'urgence. » Il se rassit dans sa chaise. « Pour parvenir à votre chambre, vous devez passer par celle de Draco. Une des petites portes donne sur une chambre qui sera la votre afin que vous puissiez rapidement être près de lui si besoin est. Cependant, je doute que quoique ce soit ce passe au Manoir. »

Harry caressait le bracelet du doigt lorsqu'il sentit Snape lui jeter le sort ; immédiatement, il sentit un pincement chaud puis la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas très fort… mais il pouvait le sentir. Draco était quelque part… trois étages au dessus et un peu au sud. Il fronça les sourcils puis mis le bracelet. « Comment puis je arriver près de Draco ? Et quel était ce sort ? » Il leva les yeux et les posa sur Monsieur Malfoy.

« Dites simplement : Dragon Blanc, et vous serez instantanément près de lui. Cela peut être utilisé plusieurs fois. » Il regarda Severus ranger sa baguette avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers Potter. « Il s'agit du _Catenatus_,et cela m'étonnerait que vous en ayez entendu parler… c'est un sort de Magie Noire. » Il eut un bref sourire avant de baisser le regard sur un parchemin et de congédier l'homme aux yeux émeraude d'un signe de la main. « Maintenant, allez vous rendre utile… protégez mon fils. »

Harry acquiesça lentement puis se leva, jetant un bref regard aux deux hommes… ils avaient vraiment l'air intimidant. Il sortit du bureau et traversa de nombreuses pièces du gigantesque manoir. Dans ses réflexions, il dût admettre… que cela était étrange. Et que cela pouvait très bien ne pas être la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais il avait de l'argent de son job à mi temps au Chaudron Baveur, il avait encore une partie de l'argent que lui avaient laissé ses parents à leur mort. D'un air absent, il frotta la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front. Il l'avait obtenu lors de la mort de ses parents. Son parrain, Sirius Black, n'avait jamais été très précis. Cela lui rappela… il aurait à aller voir et à parler avec Sirius et Remus Lupin, l'amant et 'compagnon' de son parrain.

Harry mit ses mains dans les poches trop larges de son pantalon, il s'habillait toujours de vêtements trop larges. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, c'était juste ainsi qu'il aimait s'habiller. Il s'arrêta alors que la présence dans son esprit devenait plus forte. '_Cela signifie probablement que je suis plus proche de lui maintenant…'_ pensa-t-il et il monta encore quelques escaliers, haletant doucement avant de parvenir enfin à la grande porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Draco. Il toqua deux fois et attendit d'être invité à entrer. Lorsqu'il ne le fut pas, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais été dans une chambre aussi grande… pour une seule personne !

« Que faîtes vous dans ma chambre ? »

Harry se retourna rapidement au son de la voix coupante, fronçant les sourcils avant de refermer doucement la porte, et de regarder le jeune homme à la peau d'albâtre.

Draco avait fini de piquer sa colère et avait commencer à travailler sur le reste de ses devoirs de vacances. C'était la mi-août et il avait presque fini ; il lui restait seulement l'Histoire de la Magie. Il serra sa plume dans la main, défiant du regard l'homme plus âgé. « Eh bien, je vous ai posé une question, Potter. »

Harry soupira et croisa ses bras devant lui avant de poser les yeux sur le jeune homme pendant un moment puis d'avancer et de s'asseoir sur un sofa. « Je suis votre garde du corps, je suis supposé vous suivre. C'est mon boulot. » Il parlait comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un gamin de cinq ans et remarqua avec une étrange satisfaction les joues de Draco se teinter de rose et ses doigts se resserrer sur sa plume d'aigle.

Draco observa Potter pendant un moment avant de porter à nouveau le regard sur ses devoirs. « J'ai eu ma Lettre hier. Demain, nous allons à Diagon Alley. » Il jeta un regard à Potter avec ses yeux de galce, « Assurez vous de porter quelque chose de plus… approprié. Ce que vous portez est hideux. » Il plissa sa lèvre supérieure dans un ricanement avant de détourner le regard.

'Cela me rappelle que… je dois récupérer mes vêtements !' Il se leva et ouvrit la première porte dans la chambre de Malfoy, qui s'avéra être celle de la salle de bain. Soupirant, il traversa la pièce en direction de l'autre porte et l'ouvrit, découvrant sa chambre. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

C'était encore mieux que sa chambre dans la maison de Sirius. Les murs étaient noirs avec des motifs en argent, et le sol était couvert d'un large tapis en fourrure noire. La pièce semblait être l'exacte opposé de la chambre du jeune Malfoy. Les draps étaient de coton blanc avec un épais liseré vert pâle. Il se dirigea vers la penderie en chêne et l'ouvrit, apercevant tous ses vêtements. « Wow… ils sont rapides. » Il fit le tour de la pièce et aperçut certaines de ses autres possessions. Sur le bureau, il vit une note couverte de l'écriture élégante de Monsieur Malfoy.

_Monsieur Potter_

_Nous avons pris contact avec votre… vos parrains et leur avons expliqué que vous aviez accepté un travail qui requérrait votre attention 24h sur 24, 7jours sur 7. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez autorisé à aller les voir… mais Draco devra rester avec vous. Il est sous votre responsabilité maintenant. Prenez soin de mon fils._

_L.M._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire au commentaire 'parrains'. Il glissa la lettre dans sa poche et retourna dans la chambre du jeune Malfoy, s'asseyant dos au sofa sur lequel il s'était auparavant installé. Il vit le jeune garçon se tendre imperceptiblement, et faillit sourire mais se retint et ferma les yeux, soupirant lourdement.

« Devez vous être aussi bruyant ? » demandant énervé Draco après s'être tourné vers son nouveau garde du corps. Il était déjà dérangé. Il secoua la tête et retourna à son devoir, écrivant rapidement.

« Je ne suis pas bruyant, simplement… je m'embêtes. » Harry tourna un oeil vert en direction de Draco avant de regarder autour de lui, et de voir un portrait sur le mur à l'opposé. Ce n'était pas un portrait comme les portraits sorciers habituels. Mais il était tout de même très beau. Trois personnes aux traits raffinés figuraient sur le tableau. Une était par évidence Monsieur Malfoy, les cheveux un peu plus courts et les traits moins durs que maintenant. Et une autre était Draco souriant presque, le visage rose comme celui que tous les enfants avaient tendance à avoir. La dernière… était Narcissa Malfoy. Harry siffla muettement, elle était très belle et l'artiste avait vraisemblablement réussi à capturer parfaitement son image. Elle sourit faiblement et serait dans ses bras la taille de la version plus jeune de Draco Malfoy, le tenant protectivement contre elle alors que Lucius avait une main posée sur son épaule fine. « Votre mère était très belle. » commenta-t-il d'un air absent, et se crispa quand il entendit la plume s'arrêter brusquement.

« Ne parlez pas de ma mère, JAMAIS ! » Draco se retourna et le fixa, furieux, « Je n'aurais pas sa mémoire salie par vos commentaires stupides ! Compris ? » Au faible acquiescement de Potter, Draco se remit au travail, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au portrait qu'Harry regardait avant.

Sa mère lui manquait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ça y est ! le chapitre est fini ! il fait un tout petit peu moins de six pages… j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Il m'a fallu environ quatre heures et demie pour la traduction et la relecture… Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me ferait plaisir d'en avoir plus que pour le dernier chapitre…

Soit dit en passant, j'ai posté quelques nouvelles illustrations sur mon groupe yahoo, passez donc les voir !

A bientôt !

Hi-chan

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Onarluca: Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu! Celui-ci est plus long… j'espère que tu l'adoreras…

serpentis-draco : Et une suite ! une ! Pour l'instant, c'est mal parti entre Draco et Harry…

Egwene Al' Vere : Pas mal ? seulement ? Et ce chapitre plus long, tu en penses quoi ?

Sahada : Harry, stupide ? Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il est à cause de ce fait imprudent…

Inouko : Tant mieux, si c'est génial… Pour répondre à ta question pour comment je fais pour traduire de l'allemand, c'est que j'ai eu un très bon prof, que j'ai fait neuf ans d'allemand (dont deux d'allemand universitaire…) et que j'avais une bonne grammaire. Le seul hic, c'est que j'ai un poil dans la main quand il s'agit de faire des thèmes (français vers allemand) Harry a effectivement une vingtaine d'années dans la fic. Pour Bellatrix, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit morte, mais j'espère qu'elle va souffrir…

Jadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee : Bien ? Tant mieux… Si Harry ne réfléchit pas trop, c'est probablement parce qu'il est content de trouver quelque chose pour tromper son ennui…

Alucard : Que de compliments ! Je te remercie bien bas !

Vif d'or : Promis ! Je me concentre sur cette fic en ce moment, donc je devrais avoir fini la traduction des chapitres qui sont paru dans trois semaines à un mois…

Shin' 1x2 : Suuuiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeee ! En fait, les traductions sans dico, c'est parce que je fini par m'habituer aux traductions, que mon niveau d'anglais est plus que correct… Suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis la suite très rapidement…

Nee Chan et Chana : Pas grave que vous soyez à la bourre du moment que vous me laissez une review ! Pour l'instant, il est pas très content, le Draco… mais bientôt, il trouvera ça pratique d'avoir un Harry à disposition…


	5. Chapter 3

**Le paradis d'un gangster**

Auteur: Ducky Nay Nay

Traductrice: madhatter Hi-chan

Couples: Harry/Draco

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Disons que j'ai eu quelques problèmes indépendants de ma volonté…

Voici donc le chapitre 3 du Paradis d'un gangster. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier écrit à ce jour. Je tiens à remercier Deedlit qui m'a servit de bêta pour ce chapitre. Pour ceux et celles qui suivent Necessary Affection, c'est elle qui sera chargée de reprendre cette traduction.

Même si cette fic a un succès relatif (8 reviews pour le dernier chapitre) je tiens tout de même à finir donc voilà… Si vous appréciez, laissez une review, s'il vous plaît ! ça fait plaisir et encourage pour la suite… Normalement, le chapitre 4 devrait être disponible dans environ un semaine et demie…

Voilà pour l'instant ce que j'avais à dire… Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à la fin du chapitre… Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Hi-chan

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

**Chapitre trois**

Harry décida qu'il n'aimait pas le blond. Dans les vingt quatre dernières heures, il avait été insulté, enguirlandé et moqué plus qu'en ses vingt années de vie. Doucement, il se massa les tempes alors qu'il se reposait dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Ce garçon était turbulent. Pourquoi s'était il laissé entraîner là dedans… avec un Parrain du monde magique ? Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. _Je vais devoir protéger ce sale gamin jusqu'à ma mort ! _Rien que cette idée aurait du l'énerver et d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas. Mais il n'arrivait pas à blâmer le jeune homme pour son attitude. Seigneur… si sa mère venait juste de mourir (la sienne était décédée ainsi que son père, mais cela s'était passé alors qu'il était si jeune qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas), il agirait probablement de la même façon.

Soupirant, il repoussa sa couverture et se leva. Aujourd'hui, il était chargé d'emmener ce sale gamin (comme il l'avait surnommé) à Diagon Alley pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Lentement, il ouvrit son armoire et sortit un tee shirt et un jean qui lui allaient mieux que d'autres. Il enfila rapidement le jean bleu pâle et le tee shirt noir moulant son corps finement musclé avant de mettre des chaussettes et de chausser des chaussures de sport. Il n'essaya même pas de se brosser les cheveux, cela n'y ferait rien. Mettant ses lunettes, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de son « protégé » qui était presque étincelante.

Il se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes puis ouvrit ses yeux émeraude pour chercher le blond. Son regard se porta sur le grand lit. Au milieu des draps sombres reposait un corps très pâle. Harry sourit faiblement, le garçon semblait si innocent quand il dormait… dommage qu'il soit un véritable chieur quand il était réveillé.

Doucement, il se rapprocha du lit. Mentalement, il se disait qu'il était étrange de regarder le jeune homme dormir. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. S'il n'avait pas rencontré le jeune homme auparavant, il l'aurait comparé à un ange. Dommage qu'il l'ai rencontré la veille.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par un faible murmure. Clignant des yeux, il se pencha en avant et vit que le gamin serrait un de ses oreillers, s'enroulant autour, soupirant doucement et ayant l'ai prêt à pleurer. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui pouvait causer tant de déconfort au garçon. « Hey… Draco… réveilles toi… c'est juste un rêve. » Il tendit lentement la main et la fit courir dans les doux cheveux d'or pâle du garçon, dans un mouvement calmant.

Lentement, des yeux gris s'ouvrirent. Le regard tout d'abord flou, il sentait une main douce courir dans ses cheveux. C'était exactement comme ça mère avait l'habitude de le faire quand il avait eu un cauchemar. Il se concentra vers la sensation de bien être, soupirant faiblement. Doucement, il se réveilla et se souvint.

Sa mere était morte assassinée.

Mais qui donc lui caressait les cheveux?

Il réouvrit les yeux, une grimace apparaissant sur son visage. « Mnnn… » grogna t il faiblement, alors qu'il se frottait les yeux, puis il tourna les yeux et vit le visage tanné.. d'Harry Potter, son baby sitter. « Que faites vous ! » Avec ce cri indigné, il se redressa sur son lit et repoussa le jeune homme, le reagardant fixement. « Eh bien ! Répondez ! »

Harry fut un peu surpris quand il fut brusquement repoussé et cela se voyait sur son visage. Soupirant, il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser. « J'essayait seulement de te réveiller ! Tu murmurais et pleurais dans ton sommeil comme un bébé. » Il grimaça mentalement quand il vit le regard horrifié du blond. Apparemment, il avait dit ce qu'il ne **fallait **pas.

Draco se leva, ou plutôt, tenta de le faire. Il retomba dans son lit avant de finalement se redresser, échevelé alors qu'il serrait les poings tout en pointant un doigt en direction de la porte. « Dehors ! »

Harry cligna des yeux avant de se redresser, croissant les bras et regarda le jeune homme encore dans son lit de haut. « Ma chambre est connectée à la tienne et je suis ton garde du corps. Je doute que quelque chose change ce fait. » Dit il doucement, tentant de calmer le blond au tempérament très vif.

Draco secoua la tête et pointa du doigt la porte de la chamber d'Harry. « Eh bien rentre dedans ! Je ne veux pas avoir à regarder ton visage ignoble de binoclard avec des cicatrices ! » Même si ce n'était pas très significatif comme insulte, il pensa s'être fait comprendre quand il vit le visage de l'autre s'assombrir brusquement… et il dut lutter afin de ne pas trembler, pour moitié de peur et pour moitié de… d'admiration ? La seule personne qu'il connaisse comme ayant un tel regard était son père. Cependant, il supprima ses sentiments et releva la tête en signe de bravade. « Pars. » Sa voix avait brusquement changé de ton et il grogna presque ce simple mot.

"Bien." Laissa échapper Harry les dents serrées. Il se dirigea vers sa porte avant de se retourner et de s'adresser à Draco. « Grouille toi de t'habiller pour qu'on puisse aller à Diagon Alley… je veux me débarasser de ça au plus vite et j'ai une lettre à écrire. » Il ouvrit sa porte et la claqua derrière lui, faisant trembler les tableaux accrochés aux murs.

Les joues de Draco étaient teintées de rose alors qu'il regardait dans le vide. Lentement, il calma son corps qui tremblait encore, se relaxa avant de mécaniquement se préparer. Il prit une douche comme chaque matin. Il se lava les cheveux avec un shampooing qui sentait la noix de coco et utilisa son gel douche senteur de mûre. Il aimait beaucoup sentir comme s'il rentrait tout juste des tropiques. Il soupira alors qu'il passait un gant humide sur son corps. Il avait beaucoup aimé les vacances en famille à Hawaï. Ils rentraient tous très bronzés, et ses parents sentaient fortement la pina colada. C'était une des raison pour lesquelles il aimait tellement l'odeur de noix de coco… sa mère prenait toujours des pina coladas quand ils allaient à des soirées.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs… et essuya ses larmes… il jura quand il se mit du savon dans les yeux. « Espèce… de saloperie de… » il lâcha le gant et se frotta les yeux, essayant de faire partir le savon. Après avoir réussi, il sortit de la douche et se sécha. Normalement, il se serait « branlé » comme chaque matin… mais après la mort de sa mère, il ne se sentait plus… excité.

Il passa en revue ses vêtements, réfléchissant à ce qu'il mettrait pour aller faire du shopping. Il aimait avoir l'air intimidant… cela était certain. Il sortit un pantalon en cuir moulant, dans lequel il ne pouvait porter qu'un string ou même rien du tout tellement il était serré. Il mit un fin sous vêtement bleu foncé avant d'enfiler son pantalon, se tortillant pour rentrer dans le pantalon si serré… c'était vraiment son pantalon préféré. Il sortit ensuite une chemise en soie émeraude à manches courtes. Il fit courir ses mains sur le fin tissu avant de sourire puis de chausser ses bottes en peau de dragon.

Il se tourna en direction de la porte de la chambre de Potter et appela en grimaçant. « Potter ! Viens ! » La porte s'ouvrit et Potter se tenait sur le pas, un regard surpris sur le visage. Draco sourit, croisa les bras et pencha légèrement la tête, ses doux cheveux balayant son visage. « Vas-tu me fixer toute la journée ou va-t-on pouvoir enfin aller faire mes courses de rentré ? » demanda t il légèrement, se retournant ensuite, sautillant, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule le visage toujours inexpressif de Potter. « Allons y, j'ai des choses à faire ! » A ces mots, le garçon sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la pièce d'où ils pourraient utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

Harry était définitivement choqué par le… euh… style de Draco. Il pensait que le garçon aurait mis des robes de sorcier comme son père très conservateur. Et le jeune Malfoy sortait en portant un pantalon en cuir et une chemise **très** près du corps… eh bien, il avait été surpris. Alors qu'il marchait derrière le jeune homme de seize ans (ce qu'il devait constamment se rappeler) il ne put s'empêcher de regarder sur postérieur (parfait). Et il ne voyait pas de bourrelet signalant la présence de sous vêtement. _Je me demande s'il porte quelque chose en dessous… _Harry se gifla immédiatement mentalement pour avoir pu se poser une telle question, et regarda la tête de Malfoy. _C'était moins dangereux… Dieu soit damné de l'avoir fait si bien foutu !_

Quand ils atteignirent, ce que Draco appelait la pièce pour cheminette, Harry fut à nouveau surpris. La pièce était spacieuse avec une cheminée au centre. Chacun avança et pris une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette. Draco passa en premier. Avançant, il jeta la poudre dans la cheminée tout en criant : « Chaudron Baveur ! » Et il disparut dans une explosion de flames vertes.

Harry soupira avant de suivre son exemple tout en grommelant sur combien il détestait ce moyen de locomotion. Il se sentit tiré et allongeant ses bras le long de son corps avant d'être projeté hors de la cheminée… aux pieds de Draco Malfoy.

Clignant des yeux, il leva le regard pour voir le visant renfrogné de son protégé. « Euh… » Une explication lui fut épargnée quand Dravco roula des yeux avant de partir sans se retourner. Rapidement, Harry se leva et suivit le garçon. Il détestait la poudre de cheminette et pour de bonnes raisons ! Il sortit sa baguette, tapota les pierres dans le bon ordre, les briques se déplaçant afin de former l'arche qui donnait sur Diagon Alley. Tout deux la traversèrent.

Draco regarda sa liste avant de la lancer à Harry. « Je ne tiens pas à y passer toute la journée. » dit il, la voix traînante, avant de traverser la rue comme si elle lui appartenait. Et, étant le fils de Lucius Malfoy, en possédait probablement une partie. Draco sourit lorsqu'il vit des gens bouche bée devant son passage… ils semblaient tellement choqués à chaque fois qu'il faisait une apparition. Mais ils devaient l'être d'autant plus que cela faisait moins d'une semaine que sa mère avait été assassinée.

Il soupira à cette pensée, ignorant la question de Potter alors qu'il continuait à marcher, sentant seulement une main muscle sur son épaule. Rapidement, il leva les yeux, surpris. « Nous avons besoin de nous arrêter ici pour tes livres. » déclara doucement Harry, guidant l'adolescent vers Flourish et Botts.

Draco s'arrêta brsquement, un sourire cruel se traçant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il apercu deux de ces… camarades de classe. Il regarda son garde du corps avant d'oublier l'idée qu'il ne ferait pas bon les narguer. Potter n'avait pas à se mêler de savoir avec qui il jouait. « Oh… regarde… » ricana t il, voyant le dos des trois autres élèves se tendre perceptiblement alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux, Potter juste derrière lui. « Si ce n'est pas Weasel, Weaselette et la sang de bourbe ! »

Harry fut surprise d'entendre la malice dans la voix de Draco. Il savait que le garçon était un sale gosse, et ce depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui… mais il n'avait pas jusqu'à maintenant entendu un tel ton dans sa bouche. Il observa les deux filles et le garçon se retourner pour fixer du regard son protégé. Le garçon était très grand, presque un mètre quatre vingt, et était maigre avec des cheveux roux et un bon nombre de tâches de rousseur. Une des filles avait elle aussi des cheveux flamboyant et des tâches de rousseur, il pensa qu'elle était vraisemblablement sa sœur. L'autre fille était brune avec les cheveux très touffus et des dents ressemblant à celles d'un lapin. Apparemment, ils allaient en cours avec Draco.

"Mafloy." Le nom fut prononcé avec tellement de malveillance qu'Harry en cligna les yeux d'étonnement. Il baissa les yeux, étant légèrement plus grand que celui qu'il avait à protéger et jetta un regard interrogateur à Draco. Il fut ignoré ou le blond ne vit pas son regard. Il tourna le regard vers les trois adolescents, glissant une main dans la poche où il gardait sa baguette.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Weasel?" Dit Draco d'un air traînant, détaillant le petit groupe des pieds à la tête, un air de dégoût et de dédain sur le visage. « En train d'essayer d'acheter des livres ? Tu n'as plus de restes ? » demanda t il, d'un air faussement concerné avant de ricaner. Le jeune roux commença à rougir presque autant que ses cheveux, serrant les poings alors que les filles lui lançaient des regards furieux. _Oh, combien il aimait les faire grimper au cocotier…_

"Va te faire foutre Malfoy!" cria le garçon, faisant un pas menaçant en avant, n'obtenant comme réaction q'un sourcil levé. Draco savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien… pas avec Potter comme garde du corps.

"Oh, **Ron**," murmura Draco, faisant la moue, « tu me blesses. Je suis juste venu parler avec trois de mes proches admirateurs. Cependant, » dit il, regardant ses ongles alors qu'il époussetait une poussière imaginaire. « Je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Je m'admirerait aussi… en fait… je m'admire moi-même. » Il leva les yeux, un sourire affecté sur le visage. Les trois adolescents rougirent de rage, et la fille avec les cheveux touffus releva furieusement la tête.

"Pourquoi t'admirerait on? Ton père est un Parrain et ce type d'homme est atroce ! » Elle serrait quelques livres contre elle, comme s'ils pouvaient la protéger. « Il se fera prendre un jour et tu te retrouveras à la rue ! Comme tu devrais l'être, espèce de sale ingrat… »

Draco roula des yeux, et Harry lutta contre le comique de la situation. Lucius Malfoy, se faire prendre ? Il doutait fortement qu'ils ne puissent trouver quelque chose contre cet homme… ce dernier était beaucoup trop intelligent et fourbe. Draco regarda Harry, haussant un sourcil. Mentalement, il soupira… pourquoi avait il accepté ce boulot ? Il se racla la gorge et fit un pas en avant, gagnant l'attention des trois jeunes surpris. Les filles le reconnurent immédiatement et le garçon, Ron, ne mit pas longtemps à le faire.

"Vous… vous êtes Harry Potter! J'ai lu un article sur vous dans le Witch Weekly ! » couina la jeune rousse, juste avant de rougir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement aux jeunes filles rougissantes.

"Je m'appelle effectivement Harry Potter. Mais Draco et moi devons partir. » Il commença à se dégager et s'apprêtait à prendre Draco par le bras quand le blond se pendit à lui, comme s'il flirtait, faisant rougir le brun.

"Oui, Harry et moi avons **beaucoup** de choses à faire. N'est ce pas, chéri ? » Draco battit des cils tendrement avant de regarder les trois autres qui avaient la bouche bée, un sourire cynique sur ses lèvres. « Viens… allons chercher mes livres. Je suis malade à cause de ce… mauvais sang autour de moi. »

Pour l'effet, il fronça les sourcils avant de pousser le garde du corps paralysé par la surprise vers un rayon loin des trois autres adolescents.

'_Wow" _pensa Harry, _'Je l'ai pas vu venir celle là…'_

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Si vous voulez, allez donc voir mon groupe yahoo (adresse dans mon profile), vous y trouverez mes fics ainsi que les NC 17 que j'ai pu écrire et quelques illustrations diverses. C'est aussi là que vous serez régulièrement informés de mon avancée sur mes différentes fics… Bref, je vous y attend ! Sinon, n'oubliez pas de me laissez vos commentaires et reviews !

A bientôt !

Hi-chan

**Onarluca** : merci pour les encouragements ! voilà enfin le chapitre 3 !

**Alucard** : Comblée ? à ce point là ? tant mieux ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

**Serdra** : exact… mais disons que ce chapitre entame les choses comme tu as pu le lire… Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée à le traduire…

**Egwene Al' Vere** : comme je l'ai dit au début, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier paru à ce jour. Il est effectivement prévu que Draco et Harry sortent ensemble, mais pas pour l'instant. Sinon, j'espère que tu n'auras pas été trop déçue de l'attente.

**Sahada** : Zarb ? enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Vif d'or** : Première rencontre explosive ? eh bien que penses tu de celle là ? Pour la question des mises à jour de l'auteur, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas écrit de nouveau chapitre depuis un bon moment… mais il ne faut pas désespérer.

**Tama :** Une suite ? eh bien la voilà !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Oh oui, ça va s'arranger ! Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette nouvelle rencontre ? alléchante, n'est ce pas ? Pour la mort de Narcissa, elle était prévue et donc inévitable…


	6. Chapter 4

**Le paradis d'un gangster**

Auteur: Ducky Nay Nay

Traductrice: madhatter Hi-chan

Couples: Harry/Draco

Je suis encore en retard et je m'en excuse, mais les « dates de sorties » que j'indique parfois ne sont qu'à titre indicatif… et puis vous devez maintenant vous être habitués à mon « rythme épisodique » de parution… (comment ça je me cherche des excuses ? … d'accord, je l'avoue)

Bref, voici le dernier chapitre paru à ce jour de cette histoire… on peut ne peut que regretter que ça s'interrompe déjà et espérer que l'auteur n'abandonne pas la fic.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont été fidèles jusqu'à aujourd'hui et plus particulièrement, bien évidemment, mes reviewers. J'ai été heureuse de faire ce chemin avec vous et j'espère vous retrouver sur une autre de mes fics. D'ailleurs, je vais m'absenter pendant environ deux semaines, mais je promets de revenir avec un chapitre des deux histoires que je traduis les plus reviewées (vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour si vous souhaitez un chapitre en particulier…)

Sinon, petit coup de pub : allez donc voir la fic de Deedlit (ma bêta) intitulée Un mariage imprévu…

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à la fin du chapitre (elles sont maintenues car je n'ai vu nulle part dans les règles l'interdiction d'y répondre, au moins succinctement)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Hi-chan

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Petit résumé de rappel: Draco Malfoy, 16 ans, est le fils turbulent d'un parrain du monde sorcier, Lucius Malfoy. L'homme de main de Lucius, Severus Snape, suggère suite à l'assassinat de Narcissa Malfoy de lui trouver un garde du corps. Ils finissent par embaucher un jeune homme de 20 ans nommé Harry Potter. Ce dernier réussira t il à empêcher que Draco et lui ne soient pas assassins… ou le tuera t il de ses propres mains ?

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

**Chapitre quatre**

Draco était silencieusement assis dans le carrosse qui l'emmenait son garde du corps et lui à Hogwart, l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Lucius ne voulait pas que son fils soit oblige de supporter la compagnie des Sangs de Bourbe et des sorciers de basse extraction qui venaient avec le Hogwarts Express. Il avait donc été conduit jusqu'à Hogsmead en limousine. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'était pas accompagné de son père, mais de son nouveau garde du corps, Harry Potter.

Ils arrivèrent à Hogwart avant les autres comme chaque année, afin que Draco puisse retrouver ses marques avant d'être entouré par les autres élèves.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'école fut très silencieux, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire à l'autre. Ils se méfiaient tous deux de leur arrive sur un sol "nouveau". Des yeux gris argent observèrent son compagnon aux cheveux noirs, et Draco remarqua que son garde du corps observait… quelque chose en dehors du carrosse. Quand il regardait à la place où auraient du être les chevaux, il ne voyait qu'un espace vide. Il regarda à nouveau Potter avec un froncement de sourcils. « Que regardes tu donc, Potter ?"

Harry, tire de ses pensées sursauta et regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux pale assis devant lui. "Quo…" Il cligna rapidement des yeux avant de se grater le derrière de la tête, un sourire faux sur ses lèvres. "Je regardais les… tu ne peux pas les voir? " demanda Harry brusquement, remarquant le regard confu de Draco.

"Voir quoi? Il n'y a rien." Draco se retourna à nouveau, observant l'espace vide avant de se tourner vers Harry qui souriait légèrement, ce qui le rendit encore plus perplexe.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance… si tu ne peux pas les voir, ce n'est pas important. » Il sourit à nouveau et tendit la main, flattant légèrement la hanche du jeune homme, notant combien les muscles de ce dernier se crispaient à son toucher, et il dut lutter (bien qu'il se doutât que le combat fut perdu d'avance) contre le désir qu'il ressentit au niveau de son bas ventre. Il retira sa main rapidement, y prenant un plaisir Presque pervers lorsqu'il vit le jeune Malfoy rougir et détourner le regard.

« Bien, ne m'en parle pas ! » déclara Draco, enflammé, se rasseyant à sa place, puis croisant les bras et adoptant une moue boudeuse. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et fronçait le nez en un mouvement très mignon alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixés vers l'extérieur.

Harry se mit à rire tout bas puis détourné le regard et soupira d'émerveillement devant le château qu'il voyait pour une nouvelle fois. Quand le carrosse s'arrêta, les deux jeunes homes en descendirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'école, presque l'un à côté de l'autre. Quand ils atteignirent le sommet des marches, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand comme pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et Harry se mit à sourire en se souvenant… sentant un picotement familier le long de sa colonne vertébrale causé par le fait de revenir à Hogwarts.

"Bienvenue, les garçons. » leur dit une voix ancienne et vénrable provenant de quelque part vers la gauche. Tous deux se retournèrent et Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant de qui il s'agissait…. Le directeur Dumbledore. Harry sourit légèrement, faisant un bref signe de la main.

"Professeur Dumbledore… heureux de vous revoir." Le vieil homme lui tendit la main et Harry la serra brièvement. Dumbledore tourna ensuite les yeux en direction de Draco, un sourire aux lèvres… mais qui était loin d'être aussi amical que celui qu'il avait adressé à Harry.

« Mister Malfoy junior, votre père m'a contacté et m'a signalé que vous seriez accompagné par un…" il suspendit sa phrase, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. La lettre n'indiquait pas qui viendrait ou quelle serait la fonction de cette personne auprès de Draco.

"Mon professeur de duel. » continua Draco, sûr de lui, croisant ses main dans le dos et relevant la tête fièrement avec un sourire dominateur. « Je veux simplement être prêt quand nous commenceront cette compétition de duel… que vous avez mentionné l'année dernière. » _Merci mon Dieu pour sa mémoire exceptionnelle._

Dumbledore acquiesça lentement, semblant accepter l'explication du jeune homme, bien qu'un peu soupçonneux. « Ah… oui… maintenant, je m'en rappelle." Il se tourna vers Harry, souriant chaleureusement. "Eh bien, je dois donc vous souhaiter à nouveau la bienvenue dans cette école, Monsieur Potter. J'espère que vous serez un bon précepteur, pardonnez moi, instructeur pour le jeune monsieur Malfoy ici présent." Il se retourna dans l'idée de regagner son bureau, mais s'arrêta un instant et regardant à nouveaux les deux jeunes homes, il leur dit " Encore une chose avant que je ne vous quitte. Votre père, monsieur Malfoy, a payé une somme plus que généreuse à l'école pour que vous puissiez disposer d'une chambre double que vous deux pourriez partager. Elle se situe dans les niveaux inférieurs derrière le portrait de La Femme en Pleurs. » Ayant dit ces mots, il regagnant lentement son bureau, des traits soucieux barrant son front.

"La Femme en Pleurs ? » demanda Harry confus et regardant son jeune compagnon. « Sais tu où elle se trouve?" Draco soupira, secouant négativement la tête.

"Non… mais je peux toujours trouver. Suis moi." Déclara Draco avant de se diriger vers les cachots, Harry Potter sur les talons.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la partie la plus sombre des cachots, Draco se dirigea vers un portrait solitaire et poussiéreux qui était accroché au mur de Pierre. « Bonjour, Professeur Slytherin. » Le personnage du portrait ne ressemblait cependant pas à la description qui était faite dans les livres d'histoire.

Ce Professeur Slytherin – là avait des cheveux châtains lui arrivant à l'épaule et qui étaient nouésn en queue de cheval sur la nuque. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun foncé et bordés de longs cils noirs et d'une peau bronzée. « Bien le bonjour, Draco Malfoy. Votre compagnie m'a manqué, cet été." Le portrait lui adressa un sourire avant de porter son regard sur Harry puis de demander à Draco "Et puis je demander qui est votre compagnon?"

Draco ria légèrement, souriant un peu. « Il s'appelle Harry Potter. C'est mon nouveau garde du corps. » Draco regarda Harry pointant une main en direction du portrait. « Harry, je te présente le jeune Salazar Slytherin. Quel âge disais tu avoir… 25 ans?" Il haussa un fin sourcil amuse en direction du portrait qui s'était renfrogné.

"23 ans, merci beaucoup." Répondit le portrait "23 thank you very much." The portrait replied vexé. "Bien avant que je ne gagne des cheveux blancs avec cet odieux Godrick… il me doit toujours un galion, d'ailleurs…" déclara le portrait comme si ce n'était qu'une broutille.

Draco ricana à ces mots et Harry était étonné de voir combien le jeune homme était détendu auprès du portrait du jeune Salazar Slytherin. « Sais tu où se trouve La Femme en Pleurs, Salazar? » demanda Draco d'une voix sensuelle, battant des cils et y gagnat un regard moqueur de la part du portrait.

"C'est Monsieur Slytherin pour toi, petit." Répondit le jeune Salazar avec un sourire en coin avant de réfléchir un peu. « Je crois que son portrait est… au fond de ce couloir à gauche. Vous ne pourrez pas la manquer quand vous vous approcherez d'elle… vous l'entendrez certainement pleurer. » Slazar sembla grimacer avant d'adresser un signe de tête aux deux jeunes. « Bonne chance avec elle… vous en aurez besoin. » A ces mots, le portrait ferma les yeux et recula un peu, « Maintenant, si vous permettez… j'ai besoin de mon sommeil réparateur. »

Draco sourit et adressa un signe de tête à Harry, conduisant son aîné au fond du couloir et Harry osa enfin poser la question qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. « C'était… donc ce à quoi ressemblait Salazar Slytherin quand il était… jeune?" Cela fit sourire Draco encore plus.

"Ils ne sont pas nés vieux avec un sens de l'humour douteux. Ils ont été comme nous, à un moment." Lui répondit Draco. "Slazar et moi discutons depuis ma première année, pendant laquelle, m'étant perdu, il m'a aide à retourner vers la sale commune des Slytherin. Depuis, je lui rends visite quelques heures par semaine."

"Je n'ai jamais su qu'il y avait des portraits d'eux… des quatre fondateurs, je veux dire. J'ai été à Gryffindor pendant sept ans et je n'ai jamais vu un portait de Godric Gryffindor jeune. » Draco soupira et roula des yeux alors qu'ils tournaient au coin du couloir, entendant alors de faibles pleurs.

« Ils ne sont pas exposés en vue de tout le monde, tu dois les chercher. » Il fronça les sourcils, grinçant presque des dents lorsqu'un cri perçant rebondit parvint à ses oreilles après avoir été répercuté par les murs de pierre. Harry se couvrit les oreilles. "Bon Dieu!"

Les pleurs devenaient de plus en plus audibles alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où était suppose être leur chambre. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, les deux jeunes gens se bouchaient les oreilles grinçant des dents de temps en temps. Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa le portrait, en état de choc. La femme était superbe… d'une beauté mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Sa peau était du même blanc d'albâtre que les poupées et ses cheveux épais noir d'ébène. C'était ses yeux qui gênaient le plus Harry. Le blanc de ses yeux était rouge, ses pupilles dilatées alors que des larmes de crocodile coulaient le long de ses joues osseuses. « D- Draco et Harry ? » demanda t elle entre plusieurs reniflements, et Harry vit que Draco était sous le choc.

Il acquiesça alors de leur part tout en devant admettre… qu'il était lui aussi surpris et Presque choqué.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Et voilà le travail ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop tristes et rassurez vous, je serais bientôt à nouveau là avec la suite d'autres histoires !

Pour les fans de slash dans le monde d'Harry Potter, allez donc faire un tour sur le forum dont l'adresse est indiquée dans mon profil !

Vif d'or : Et ce n'est pas fini !

Spirit.w.w heureuse que ça te plaise ! quand à ta remarque, j'ai relu le règlement et je n'ai pas que c'était complètement interdit… pourrais tu me retrouver « l'article » du règlement ?

BlackPearl : une suite ? eh bien en voilà une… mais il te faudra attendre pour la suite car elle n'est pas écrite à ce jour… eh bien merci de ta review… tes mirettes sont pas trop éblouies par ce chapitre ? Et un petit Draco qui rougit ! Un ! Quant à la longueur des études, je suis comme toi car je fais une deuxième maîtrise de droit… (comme quoi je suis folle…) Merci pour le soleil, on en aurait bien besoin ici ! A part ça, es tu si paumée que ça ou as-tu simplement trouvé ta voie ? à bientôt !

misscobra : c'est vrai qu'un 'tit Draco qui joue les durs alors qu'il ne l'est pas, ça peut être craquant…

Serdra : je dirais presque, heureusement qu'il en rate pas une…

gotika : Et ouné suite ! Tant mieux si ça t'a fait rire ! Si tu veux te marrer, vas donc voir la traduction de Deedlit…

Egwene Al' Vere : Niéhéhé… Draco qui se paye la tête d'Hermione et Ron, jouissif, non ? pour le reste de tes questions, malheureusement, je ne sais pas puisqu'à ce jour il n'y a pas de suite…

crystal d'avalon et onarluca: et une suite toute chaude !


End file.
